narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sannoto Senju/Synopsis
(Mother) Hashirama Senju(Father) Ayame Uchiha (Wife) Sayuri Uchiha (Daughter) Sigma Uchiha (Son) Yasaki Hyūga (Grandson) Hashirama Senju (Great Grandfather) Tobirama Senju (Great Granduncle) Nawaki (Uncle) Katoku Hyūga (Grandson) | rank = Kage | classification = Sennin Tailed Beast | reg =54572 | academy = 10 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 16 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin–Yang Release | jutsu =Fuinjutsu Manifesto | weapons = Sword of the Seven Kings }} History Reign of Kaguya The Shinju was once the bridge between the physical realm and the Pure Land and thus connected the two through the use of chakra. As a being entirely composed of Natural Energy, the Shinju's duty was once to ensure the survival of both realities: spiritual and physical alike. Every millennia, the deity would use natural energy to produce a fruit that would sustain both realities for a thousand years. It would spread the physical energy to the realm of the living gifting the world with life. When Kaguya consumed such fruit, she gained the spiritual energy that would be used to feed the heavens for a thousand of years, the physical energy that would cause the world to blossom, and the ability absorb and control natural energy just as the Shinju possessed. Following her immediate consumption of the fruit, Kaguya's will took form by making use of such energy to create a living form of natural energy that would hopefully assist in carrying out her will to bring peace onto earth. Because of this, Tai was a being birthed from the same conditions in which the Shinju was; a manifestation of the will and bloods of millions birthed from the energy of the world. Tai was without chakra, thus he influence on the world was limited. He was simply a comrade, a being of peace that Kaguya recognized as her eternal comrade. Shortly after the wars had ended, Kaguya gave birth to two children who would go on to inherit her Chakra. The power soon proved too much for the princess as it slowly caused her mental stability to deteriorate. Regardless, Tai stood by her side hoping to bring her back, but he would later abandon the princess following her fusion with the Shinju tree resulting in the creation of the . During her fusion with the entity, she attempted to merge Tai with the Shinju as she had come to the assumption that he was simply the spirit of the tree trying to restore balance and take the chakra from her. Because of her hunt, Tai hid inside of human beings and because he was not in possession of chakra, he managed mask himself from the world and still truly affect the world. For years, he would travel from human to human with the chakra of the previous possession for almost an entire millennia before coming upon Sannoto whose soul and chakra proved too strong for the passing Tai; he was pulled into the unborn child's body and forced to fuse with him, creating the world's very first human philosopher stone. Era of Warring States When a child was born, its birth was typically overshadowed by the death of his father, mother, uncle, aunt, or other fellow clansmen. Sannoto was the exception, as his birth signified the unification of two cousin clans. Born to , the leader of the , and , a highborn of the , his importance was often understated. It was crucial for both clans that he survived, serving as their bridge, but it was even more important for him to serve on the battlefield just as his father and mother had. If he couldn't fight, then his clans, regardless of whom his parents were, would not respect him, thus would never follow him. As a result, Sannoto's development was no different from his father. Since the day he could walk, he was trained in the art of modern warfare, and when he turned four, he was assigned to the battlefield. His first battle was a struggle, just as it had been for all of the other children, and like them his own father offered very little assistance when he found himself struggling. Hashirama was watching him during the battle however, marking every little infraction. When the conflict ended, Sannoto returned home, and rather than be met with adoration and love that his father preached, he was met with criticism. Naturally, Hashirama begged for a world where his child could be raised in peace, but to Mito and the rest of the world, being as harsh as you could be was the greatest love. Criticism was something desired, not feared, because it bred results, and Sannoto was no different. His failures were documented, if not by his father, by other members of his clan who held him in especially high regard. Then, he would train independently to fix these mistakes by his father, mother, or any of the experts in his clan. That was the benefit to being a Senju after all; they had experts in all fields. Much of his early life consisted of battling, training, battling, leading the other children, battling, training, and battling some more. Like his father, uncle, mother, and grandfather, he was a prodigy. Whatever technique his fellow clansmen attempted to teach, he already knew. Every lesson that was taught, he could predict what happened next. Every historical event told to the class, Sannoto had already known. To his clan, he was the perfect child. By the time he was six, he had become a tutor of his own, teaching the other children, and in some cases educating his own educators. He lived peacefully, or as close to peacefully as one could get. However, when scavenging the woods, a poisonous snake bit his flesh, injecting its venom into his body. Naturally, his body shifted to adjust; black runes spread across his skin until it coalesced into a circle composed of symbols. As his chakra circulated throughout his system, it passed through the area the rune was in, changing his chakra into one that resembled that of the snakes; he transformed into a snake-humanoid to produce the antibodies to neutralize the toxics, but when he returned to his clan, morphed, they attacked. To survive, he fought his clansmen fiercely, until his body shifted back, revealing his identity. The friendly fire ceased, but this moment would forever label Sannoto as a monster by his own clansmen. Hashirama and Mito assumed that his clansmen wouldn't act hostile towards him because of whom his parents were, and part of their assumption came to life. His clansmen didn't harm him, but it wasn't because his father was the God of Shinobi. They genuinely feared the child; his ability to become an unstoppable monster overcame their love and admiration for his parents. Surely, whenever he asked for assistance, they provided it to him. When he walked through the camp, they all bowed and offered their condolences, providing him gifts. It would've been a wonderful life for a child, only if they were blissfully ignorant, but Sannoto was no such thing. He easily deduced that they were scared. In fact, kids playing near their clan's cemetery would run when he arrived, parents would cry and plead if they bumped into him. It was an obvious emotion, one that he experienced on the battlefield; his good nature quickly prompted him to isolate himself so that his fellow clansmen could leave in peace. He participated in their battles, as that was a requirement, and surely they appreciated his presence on the battlefield, but beyond that the child disappeared into the depths of his manor. However, he didn't simply wither away; his mother and father trained him, educated him in the techniques of the clan. Among of all of them, he was naturally drawn to his mother's art, fuinjutsu. He would rest under the stars and simply watch the stars, constellations, planets and moons that rested overhead. Eventually, he began taking notes in a ledger that documented their movement. Over the years, he ultimately determined that it was a connection of some sort between the positions of the constellations relative to the earth and the nature of the world. He would study the patterns, write them, and connect them with the celestial animals that earlier sages had documented and understand how they influenced his world. It was then that he learned to practice control over the symbols that encapsulated his body, transforming him, or providing him with a plethora of elements he had no control over. When they randomly sprouted on his flesh, he could identify the symbols, and systematically guess what power it would bestow. Sometimes he was given the physique of an animal, other times he'd gain some weird kekkei genkai, and other times he'd just become a mutated behemoth. Regardless of his effort, intellect, and experience, Sannoto continued to struggle. A single battle would come to change this. The Senju engaged in a battle directly against their rivals—the Uchiha, just as they had done for years. However, Hashirama and Tobirama were in a different land establishing relations with their daimyo, leaving the defenses up to the slated heir, Sannoto. The battle defenses went according to plan for a majority of the battle, however Madara and Izuna entered the battle and quickly began turning the tides. Fearing for his clansmen's lives, Sannoto ordered a retreat and charged onto the battlefield to meet them in combat directly. They didn't take it as an act of courage, but mockingly. A ten year old child believing he had the ability to take down the leaders of the Uchiha was insulting, and what drew their envy more was that he was the child of the most insulting man of all, Hashirama Senju. For years, Hashirama and Madara fought against one another, and each time it ended in the Senju's victory. Rather than honor him like a warrior with death after each humiliating defeat, Hashirama spared him as if he was some sort of weak child. It burned his soul. Madara ruthlessly assaulted Sannoto, and though he showed a similar healing factor to his father, he didn't have the skills to avoid Madara's attacks, and he was wounded over and over. His reserves were empty, arm broken, exhausted, and he had yet to even touch his father's rival. His death was destined, but in the midst of it all, his clansmen leaped onto the battlefield to fight against the uchiha brothers: it was suicide, and Sannoto was helpless. A bright light flashed before his eyes and the Senju child found himself in some sort of subconscious plane surrounded by thousands of people who all bore different faces: Poor, rich, skinny, strong, etc. Stepping in front of this massive army of human beings was one single soul, a guy who looked the most human out of them all. Black, shiny hair, blue, peaceful eyes, and a relatively well defined muscular build that wasn’t over exaggerated. Placing his finger on the forehead of Sannoto, the child felt a sudden surge of experiences course through his body. Every single person there, he saw and understood. Comprehension and learning in a matter of seconds. He felt his chakra grow stronger, he felt like he understood, and this proclaimed the end to of his ignorance of being the incarnation of Tai. When he finally awoke, he was surrounded by several Senju back at their camp, with his parents hovering above. Forever after that moment, Sannoto was changed forever. He didn't sporadically transform, his clansmen accepted him back into his community for his sacrifice and courage, his father began to show more love and affection towards him. Founding of Konoha Raising a Family First Shinobi World War Second Shinobi World War Uzushiogakure's Destruction Third Shinobi World War Nine Tail's Attack Uchiha Massacre the Stopping Exodus Chapter One: Broker's Whispers Chapter Two: Inside the Mountain Chapter Three: Prepping for the Voyage